bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey UFO
The Monkey UFO is a tower that makes its debut in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It is a long ranged tower that can be placed anywhere and focuses on defending multiple paths. For Comparison * This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 200 pixel range and attacks every 60 frames. * >>>Indicates change. Use + Mildly high popping power. + Can be placed anywhere on the map. + Large attack radius. + Can defend multiple lanes at once. - Cannot pop camo or lead without upgrades. - Cannot pop purple on its own outside of its activated abilities. - Can easily miss fast far away targets. About The Monkey UFO is a stationary flying tower that can be placed anywhere on the map without restrictions. It attacks every 50 frames within a 400 pixel range by firing 2 independently targeting underbelly laser sights with 3 popping power each. Unfortunately, this tower’s line of sight is affected by track obstacles and it cannot detect camo bloons. Additionally, it cannot pop purple or lead bloons. Base Stats; * Can be placed anywhere on the map. * Range: 400 pixels. * Attack Speed: Once every 50 frames. * Projectiles Per Shot: 2. * Popping Power: 3. * Layers Popped: 1. * Cannot pop purple or lead bloons. * Cannot Detect Camo Bloons. In-Game Cost: $850. Description: The Monkey UFO does not come in peace. He will attack bloons with two independently targeting laser sights from anywhere on the map! Appearance: The Monkey UFO appears to be a silverish disk with a spherical bulge in the center. On the top, it is black like glass from a cockpit. But on the bottom, its red with two laser sights sticking out and pointed at the bloons that are targeted. Finally, the UFO is rotating counterclockwise at a rate of 72 degrees per second. When this tower fires, it shoots red lasers like those of a 2/0/0 Super Monkey. Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 Name: Triple Battery Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 2 >>> 3. In-Game Cost: $400. Description: 3 independent laser sights are better than 2. Appearance: The cockpit has a base with six evenly spread divots in it. There are now three laser sights instead of two. Tier 2 Name: Turbo Battery Effects; * Popping Power: 3 >>> 5. * Layers Popped: 1 >>> 2. In-Game Cost: $650. Description: Each laser can now pop 2 layers of up to 5 bloons. Appearance: The base around the cockpit is now two layered. The cockpit and underbelly bulge are now 10% larger. Tier 3 Name: War Ship Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 3 >>> 4. * Popping Power: 5 >>> 10. In-Game Cost: $1600. Description: Alien war ships fire 4 lasers with 10 popping power each. Appearance: The UFO itself is now predominantly black with a dark grey rim. Additionally, is now has six circular dark grey plates around the base of the cockpit that form a hexagonal pattern around it. Finally, there are now four laser sights instead of three. Tier 4 Name: Anti-Ship Laser Effects; * Adds a secondary attack; ** Attack Range: 400 pixels. ** Attack Speed: Once every 180 frames. ** Popping Power: 1. ** Layers Popped: 2. ** Attacks continuously once every frame for 30 frames. ** Instantly reaches its target. ** Can pop frozen and lead. ** Cannot pop purple bloons. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. * Laser battery Layers Popped: 2 >>> 3. In-Game Cost: $4000. Description: Lasers pop 3 layers of bloon and adds a solid laser beam that rips through strong bloons with ease. Appearance: There is now a glowing orange ring on the disk of the UFO that extends just beyond the six dark grey plates. On the bottom of the craft, the red half-sphere has an orange iris. When the anti-ship laser fires, it fires a continuous beam of orange energy that is twice as thick at the normal lasers. Tier 5 Name: Alien Dreadnought Effects; * Anti-ship laser Attack Speed: Once every 180 frames >>> Once every 120 frames. * Anti-ship laser Layers Popped: 2 >>> 10. * Anti-ship laser Duration: 30 frames >>> 60 frames. * Laser battery Layers Popped: 3 >>> 5. In-Game Cost: $32000. Description: Do not mess with the alien dreadnought. Appearance: The glowing ring is now bright green and there are now six more round plates outside the green ring that are in a hexagonal pattern that matches the previous plates. The half-sphere below the ship is now bright green as is the laser sights and the “iris” is now dark green. Furthermore, all lasers are green and this overrides the blue laser color from 5/0/2. Path 2 Tier 1 Name: Feedback Effects; * When this tower pops a bloon completely, it may immediately attack again 1 frame after the shot that popped a bloon completely. * Chain Limit: 2 bonus attacks per normal attack. * Will not affect the Anti-ship laser if that upgrade is purchased. In-Game Cost: $750. Description: Whenever the Monkey UFO pops a bloon completely, it can immediately attack again. Can happen up to two times per normal attack. Appearance: There are now glowing yellow lights around the sides of the UFO disk. The disk is now thick enough for lights instead of thin. Tier 2 Name: Camo Sensors Effects; * Can detect and pop camo bloons. In-Game Cost: $400. Description: Alien camo sensors let the UFO detect camo bloons. Nuff said. Appearance: The UFO now has two black antennae stick out of its sides on the right and left of the UFO. These antennae emit a red light on their ends. Tier 3 Name: Hunter Craft Effects; * Attack Range: 400 pixels >>> Infinite. * Laser ricochet off of the first bloon they hit. * Chain Limit: 2 bonus attacks per normal attack >>> 3 bonus attacks per normal attack. In-Game Cost: $1000. Description: Hunter ships have infinite range with lasers that bounce off of the first bloon that they hit. Appearance: There are now four antennae instead of two which extend in the four ordinal directions and emit purple lights instead of red ones. The lights on the sides of the disk are now white instead of yellow. Finally, the disk itself is more greyish than silver. Tier 4 Name: Tractor Beam Effects; * Bloon Abduction Ability; ** Cooldown: 60 seconds. ** Adds a secondary attack while active. *** Attack Range: 300 pixels. *** Attack Speed: Attacks every frame. *** Popping Power: 100. *** Instantly destroys non-MOAB Class bloons hit. *** Can pop all non-MOAB Class bloons. *** Can detect camo bloons. *** Cannot pop MOAB Class bloon. *** Popped bloons generate their full RBE cash value. ** Duration: 300 frames. * Chain Limit: 3 bonus attacks per normal attack >>> 4 bonus attacks per normal attack. In-Game Cost: $7000. Description: Bloon Abduction - Pop all Non-MOAB Class bloons completely for a limited time. Appearance: There are now four more antennae that extend in the ordinal directions in addition to the ones that extend in the cardinal directions. When the ability is active, light blue translucent rings with appear on the edge of a 400 pixel radius every 30 frames and shrink inward. Tier 5 Name: Mass Abduction Vessel Effects; * Bloon Abduction Ability >>> Mass Abduction Ability; ** Duration: 300 frames >>> 600 frames. ** Attack Range: 300 pixels >>> 500 pixels. ** Cash Generates: 100% RBE worth >>> 300% RBE worth. ** Activates automatically 30 seconds after the first activation without affecting the cooldown. In-Game Cost: $28000. Description: Abduct many many bloons. Appearance: Each antenna is now an extender with a miniature version of the center disk on the end of these extenders. However, these miniaturized disks have purple lights on both sides of them instead of bulges in the center. When the ability is active, the rings are dark purple. Path 3 Tier 1 Name: Alien Firing Mechanism. Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 50 frames >>> Once every 40 frames. * Anti-ship laser Attack Speed: Once every 180 frames >>> Once every 144 frames. ** If Anti-Ship Laser is purchased. * Anti-ship laser Attack Speed: Once every 144 frames >>> Once every 96 frames. ** If Alien Dreadnought is purchased. In-Game Cost: $450. Description: Through some mechanism unknown to us, the UFO fires 20% faster. Appearance: The Monkey UFO now has three light grey lines that extend from the base of the cockpit to the edge of the craft. Said lines are spread 120 degrees apart with one of them facing north. Tier 2 Name: Gamma Lasers. Effects; * Projectile Hitbox Size: 100% >>> 130%. * Projectile Speed: 100% >>> 130%. * Anti-ship laser Hitbox Size: 100% >>> 130%. ** If Anti-Ship Laser is purchased. In-Game Cost: $350. Description: Gamma lasers are bigger, travel faster, and hit bloons more often. Appearance: The Monkey UFO now has six light grey lines that extend from the base of the cockpit to the edge of the craft instead of three. Said lines are 60 degrees apart from each other. Additionally, the underbelly and laser sights are now light blue. When this tower attacks, its projectiles are light blue save for the Anti-ship laser which is dark blue if that upgrade is bought. Tier 3 Name: Alien Marauder Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 40 frames >>> Once every 20 frames. * If a tower in this one’s radius activates an activated ability, this tower attacks once every 16 frames for 15 seconds. In-Game Cost: $2800. Description: The UFO attacks twice as fast and attacks even faster for a limited time if a tower in its radius activates and ability. Appearance: The UFO disk is now white. The disk is now a layered disk with a thicker layer that extends to half of the main disk’s radius. Tier 4 Name: Science Vessel Effects; * When a tower in this tower’s radius activates an ability that deals damage or applies a non-instant kill effect to bloons, the ability damage is increased by 10% rounded up. * When a tower in this tower’s radius activates an ability that boosts a tower, the affected tower also receives +1 layer damage and +10% attack speed for the duration of the ability. * When a tower in this tower’s radius activates an ability that does neither of the above effects, this tower generates +1 life and +$100 instead. ** Can generate up to 5 lives and $500 per round. * Effects do not stack. In-Game Cost: $3200 Description: Using the power of science, the UFO can boost the damage, beneficial effects, and income generation of abilities activated by towers within its radius. Appearance: Now has four parting light grey bumpers underneath the disk with dark blue glowing rims. Tier 5 Name: Science Fulcrum Effects; * Bonus Attack Speed from activated abilities: Once every 16 frames >>> Once every 4 frames. * Bonus Attack Speed Duration: 15 seconds >>> 20 seconds. * All Science Vessels and the Science Fulcrum gain the following bonuses; ** Ability Bonus Damage: 10% rounded up >>> 20% rounded up. ** Ability Bonus Boost: +1 layer damage and +10% attack speed for the duration of the ability >>>> +2 layer damage and +20% attack speed for the duration of the ability. ** Bonus Income and Health Generation: +1 life and +$100 >>> +2 lives and +$200. *** Can generate up to 10 lives and $1000 per round. * Effects do not stack. In-Game Cost: $38000 Description: All science vessels grant much stronger bonuses for ability activations. Appearance: There are dark blue energy lines within the light grey ones that bear orange digital patterns within them. Monkey Knowledge (Military) 1# Name: Quick Pulse Effect: Lasers travel 15% faster. Compounds with Gamma Lasers. Requires: None. Unlocks: Aggressive Lifeforms. 2# Name: Aggressive Lifeforms. Effect: Hunter Craft can chain up to 4 bonus attacks per normal attack instead of 3. Requires: 4 points in Military knowledge, 1 point in Quick Pulse. Unlocks: Cheaper Science. 3# Name: Cheaper Science. Effect: Science Vessels cost $400 less. Requires: 8 points in Support knowledge, 1 Aggressive Lifeforms. Unlocks: None. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers